Repulsion
| type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = Abjuration Universal (province) Mentalism | spheres2e = Guardian | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = Abjuration | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }}Repulsion was an abjuration spell that prevented creatures from approaching the caster. It was a common spell on Toril. It had a divine version developed by the drow similar to an arcane version developed by the Netherese arcanist Prug. By the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR, a new version of this spell appeared that both divine and arcane spellcasters could use. Effects As mentioned above, the repulsion spell had three versions. All versions made it impossible for creatures to get near the caster, but there were a few differences in range, duration, area of effect, and components. The arcane Netherese and divine drow versions of this spell created a 10 ft (3 m) wide corridor that stretched for at least 330 ft (100 m) in a chosen direction from the caster. Beings caught in this corridor moved away from the caster at whatever rate they had been moving toward the caster. The Netherese version was a bit more capable because creatures could not resist the spell and did not have to be visible to the caster (or vice versa). The drow version only worked on creatures within sight and that could see the caster, and the corridor was outlined in harmless black flames. If a being in the corridor resisted the spell, their forward progress was unimpeded. Drow and chaotic evil creatures were immune to this version of the spell. Both versions ended prematurely if the caster entered combat, cast another spell, or did anything complicated. The newest version of this spell had a spherical area of effect centered on the caster, but extended out to a maximum radius of only 130 ft (40 m) (casters could choose a smaller radius and more experienced casters could extend this range). Creatures caught in the area of effect (and that failed to resist) were not sent away, but merely prevented from approaching the caster for a minute or more. The sphere moved with the caster, so the caster could choose to approach a repulsed creature but not vice versa. Beings in the invisible repulsion field were not otherwise impeded and could fight other targets or even fire ranged weapons at the caster. Components All versions of this spell required somatic and verbal components to cast. Throughout the Age of Humanity the arcane version of repulsion required two small canine statuettes, one ebony, one ivory, each mounted on a small bar of iron that was magnetized. The somatic component of this spell was to hold the two statuettes, one in each hand, bring them together in front of the caster and then draw them apart violently as the material components were consumed in a pulse of light. The drow version needed the priest's holy symbol; a knife, dagger, or miniature sword; and a source of ignition such as a spark, flame, hot coal, or ember. All but the holy symbol were consumed in the casting. For the newest version of repulsion, clerics could cast it using just their holy symbol. Wizards and sorcerers had to acquire the canine statuettes on iron bars, but the only requirement was "one black, one white" and costing about 50 gp. Unlike the original version, the statuettes functioned as an arcane focus and were not consumed in the casting. History The Netherese arcanist Prug is given the credit for the creation of this spell in under its original name Prug's repulse. Appendix References Category:Abjuration spells Category:Universal (province) Category:Mentalisms Category:Prug's spells Category:Drow spells Category:Kara-Turan spells